fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure
is the first season of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. The season tells about six girls becoming the legendary warriors of the sky to fight the evil that is trying to destroy all colors of the world. The story includes besides a lot of funny scenes and discussions also romantic and parallel universes. Sky Pretty Cure is also the processor to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. The season shares their main themes with the series itself, which are colors, jewels and the sky. Story :Follow this link to find all exisiting episodes Catastrophe, a known sorcerer of darkness brings his powers to the colorful worlds. After the land of rainbows has been destroyed by his power, the royal family of Skyriver ends six fairies of the rainbow to earth. These fairies are told to find the ones, that can fight the power of darkness, known as Pretty Cure. However, to prevent this, Catastrophe has sent his forces to earth as well to capture the fairies of the rainbow before they can find Pretty Cure. Scarlet, the first fairy that lands on earth, looks for the red flame when she was attacked by a force of darkness...! Creation :Main article: Sky Pretty Cure Series#History Sky Pretty Cure was created in November 2013 by the thought of creating a rainbow-themed'' Pretty Cure'' season. Along with the season's name, the names of the main locations were decided first. Then, the names of the Cures followed, based on the same pattern: Familynames indluce their theme color (eg. or ) and the givennames are based on jewel/gems that are known to have a specific shade of color. The Cure names were decided with an online page that displays the meaning of names. All Cure names (with exception of Cure Crimson and Cyan) are actually English speaking given names that have a color meaning (eg. Sienna and orange-red). The mascots simply got their name from the theme colors of their partner (eg. Scalret and Blue). However, for Mandarine, the German word for "Orange" (the fruit) was chosen as "Orange" would have been a little too simple for FairySina. Characters Main Characters Guards of the Rainbow The mascots of the Series are called Guards of the Rainbow or also Color Guards, who have the duty to protect the color of the rainbow and become the partners of the Pretty Cures. * Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. * Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. * Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~mikan". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. * Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~mido". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. * Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~ao". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. * White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiro". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Elite Warriors of Kamon * Catastrophe is the great evil that terrorizes the worlds in the Sky Pretty Cure Series. He is the leader of all villains and the ruler of Kamon. His goal is to rule all existing worlds by destroying the power of eternal light and the light of eternal colors. * Hollow is one of the villains from Sky Pretty Cure. Hollow is the first elite warrior of Kamon to appear in the season. He and Blank were also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. * Blank is one of the villains from Sky Pretty Cure. Blank is the second elite warrior of Kamon to appear in the season. He and Hollow we're also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. * Low a villain of the series having his debut appearance in Sky Pretty Cure. Being the youngest of the group, the others usually don't trust him or think that he is too young. Low acts careless and likes to tease others. He is easily offended, gets confused very fast. * Void is one of the villains from Sky Pretty Cure. Void is the third elite warrior to appear. Void has always been a friends of Low and tried to take care of him. But he really didn't understand why he did change sides. * Time is one of the villains from Sky Pretty Cure. Time is the fourth elite warrior to appear in the series. * Break appears as a villain in Sky Pretty Cure. She is an elite warrior of Kamon, who came with her father to earth to fight for Catastrophe's goal and save her home. * The Katahowas are the main monsters of Sky Pretty Cure. The Katahowas are the monsters that only the elite warriors of Kamon can use. The Katahowa power is a neutral power of darkness, which follows every order the user gives it. That means, a Katahowa is neither good nor evil. * The Fairy Tale Curses are cursed fairy tales that were created by Catastrophe to defeat the Pretty Cures. Every fairy tale curse has it own dimension. The Fairy Tale Curses were first mentioned in episode 27. Other Characters * - Ayane is the mother of the Akahane family, who owns the Feather Bell Restaurant along with Akahane Daisuke, her husband. Ayane is Ruby and Robin's mother, who is seen take over the work of a waitress at the Feather Bell. * - Daisuke is the father of the Akahane family, who owns the Feather Bell Restaurant along with Akahane Ayane, his wife. Daisuke is Ruby and Robin's father, who is the chef at Feather Bell and takes care of the restaurant's finances. * - Mitsuko is Topaz's mother, who lives at works at the Yellow Sun Ranch together with Kouki, her husband. She used to work as a chef of a traditional restaurant when she was younger but then stopped for her family. * - Kouki is Topaz's father and actual owner of the Yellow Sun Ranch. He took over the Yellow Sun Ranch after his parents died to keep the ranch run by the family. He convinced Mitsuko to join his work at the ranch. * - Kazuki was Topaz's older brother who died when he was two years old. Topaz never met him because he passed away a year before she was born. Kazuki was only mentioned in the whole series. * - Haru is a bakery owner living in Feather Castletown. She is Amber's aunt, who took care of Amber many years ago. Since her parents are busy with work many times, she lives with her aunt Haru. * - Hinata is a full-time business woman, who lives and works at the modern part of Feather Castletown. Hinata is Haru's younger sister. Hinata asked Haru to take care for Amber while she and Kenshin are busy with work. * - Kenshin is an expert in financial things and Amber's father. He and his wife, Hinata, life and work at the modern part of Feather Castletown. They gave Amber to his sister-in-law Haru to give Amber a peaceful childhood. * - Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister, who is three years older than Emerald. When they were younger both were taking ballet classes until it was revealed that Emerald is more the sport person than the dancer. * - Yuki is Sapphire's older brother, who is not just excellent at the keyboard but also good at repairing technical stuff. So every time something breaks, Sapphire asks Yuki for help. Yuki is part of a band which he formed with his best friends back in Middle School. * - Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Kumiko is the person who cares for Diamond the most time. Diamond has quite a lot from her grandmother; not just the calm personality but also the knowledge of listening to her heart instead of her head. * - The ruling family of Skyriver, the Royal Family of Skyriver is the family that keeps law over the country of rainbows. The duties of the royal family is to watch over the Taboos and over the sacred items that hold the power of light and hope. * - Rubellit is a popular idol, who came to Feather Castletown to give a concert at the Feather Castle. Locations * - Skyriver is the home world of the eight main mascots. In the first episode, it was shown how Catastrophe attacked and destroyed Skyriver. * - is the main location in the Sky Pretty Cure ''Universe and the girls' home town. In past, Feather-Castletown used to be connected to Skyriver by the Rainbow Bridge. Feather-Castletown is known to have five different schools. Two private, one public Middle School and a High School as well as one elementary school. * - The Nijiiro Private Middle School is one of the schools that can be found in Feather Castletown that appears in the ''Sky Pretty Cure ''Series. The Nijiiro Private Middle School is a private school which can be close to the south of the town. * - The Shiro Private Middle School is one of the schools that can be found in Feather Castletown that appears in the Sky Pretty Cure Series. The Shiro Private Middle School is a private school which can be found in the center of the town and appears to be the oldest school of them all. * - Kamon is the home world of Low. It was mentioned many times in the Sky Pretty Cure Series. It's seems to be close to Skyriver, since the fairies know it. Kamon was first shown in Episode 36. Items * are the transformation items of the Sky Pretty Cure Series and the main transformation item of the first season. There are two different forms of color communes which are the and the . The girls transform by either shouting "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" ''or "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!". * is a mythical item that appears in the Sky Pretty Cure Series. The Rainbow Pact makes it debut in the first season. The Rainbow Pact is used to collect the legendary Rainbow Tears and turn their power into the legendary crystals once all Tears are collected. * are power up items appearing in the Sky Pretty Cure Series, which had their debut in the first season, Sky Pretty Cure. The Heaven Crystals grant the Pretty Cures new and stronger attacks as well as a group attack once all Crystals are activated. Movies * is a Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters. The Sky Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut. The movie was first shown in Japanese cinemas on September 14, 2013 and was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on March 25th, 2014. * is the movie for the season Sky Pretty Cure. The movie was first shown in Japanese cinemas on May 31, 2014 and was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on October 19, 2014. Merchandise Trivia :Main article: Series Trivia *All girls' names are based on gemstones and their theme color. *The mascot's names are based on the theme colors of their partners. *This is the first season, with two lead Cures. The first is Cure Crimson as Lead Cure of the whole Team and the Warm-Color Trio, and Cure Cyan as leader of the Cold-Color Trio. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first Pretty Cure ''season to have less than 45 Episodes. *''Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure ''season to have more than two endings. *When the girls activate their powers for the first time, their hair length and color, and sometimes even hair styles, and eye color changes before they say the transformation speech. *''Sky Pretty Cure ''is the first ''Pretty Cure season that starts with total six Cures. *The Sky Pretty Cure Series has the largest number of Cures, with total of 10 main Cures. *Yousei A. Sina stated that Sky Pretty Cure will be the first Pretty Cure season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! having non-3D endings. *Yousei A. Sina also stated that Sky Pretty Cure ''will have a German dub. **This makes ''Sky Pretty Cure the second'' Pretty Cure'' season to have a German dub. *Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. *The story arc of Diamond & Low's relationship will include some or some more onscreen kisses, which makes the Sky Pretty Cure series the first season(s) having onscreen kisses. **It's the second after the movie Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to have Cures without hair ornaments. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the second series to feature the Cures to fight inside different fairytales. The first was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' and its following seasons are the first Pretty Cure seasons to air on Tuesday. *Since Sky Pretty Cure was both an anime for kids and for grown ups, some episodes have two different versions: **One with childfriendly content, eg. blood is removed from the scenes. **One with normal effects just like blood. *Adding to that, two different versions of the DVD Volumes with those episodes have been released twice: **One with no age restrictions (childfriendly version). **One with age restrictions. *''Sky Pretty Cure'' has, along with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 the least amount of items of the whole franchise. Gallery Videos Links *''References in SkPC'' *''Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Music'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures'' *''DiaLow Appearances'' *''If it was canon'' *''Pretty Cure Nova V! (Spin-Off series)'' *''Rainbow Force'' External Links *'Sky-Pretty-Cure' group on DeviantArt *'Sky Pretty Cure' Online References Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the name and the original concept belongs to Toei Animation, TV Asahi and their original creators! However, the Sky Pretty Cure Series belongs to FairySina and FairySina only! Every content, artworks, characters, etc. is originally created by FairySina! No one else, beside FairySina is allowed to use anything from the series! The Sky Pretty Cure Series and everything around it belongs to FairySina on Wikia, TLoZ-Freack123 on DeviantArt and CreativeHeroAnn on tumblr and twitter! Further more, some artworks, character profiles and screenshots are done with help of bases of actual animes. If that is the case, the original work is always credited by FairySina on DeviantArt! Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Prequels Category:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series